<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Back by villaneuve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040792">His Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaneuve/pseuds/villaneuve'>villaneuve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaneuve/pseuds/villaneuve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hinata Shoyo and Miya Atsumu cannot find each other at the right time in the right place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll toss to ya one of these days.”</p><p>A shiver ran down Hinata’s spine as deep brown eyes pierced golden ones. </p><p>The middle blocker felt the sting of Kageyama’s gaze, but Shoyo couldn’t seem to break the electric connection.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” the setter grunted as the two crows watched Atsumu’s retreating back. </p><p>Swiveling his head to Kageyama, Hinata eyes widened slightly before shrugging.</p><p>“I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seein’ ya here, little crow.” </p><p>Smooth dulcet tones rolled off Miya’s tongue.</p><p>Hinata directed a bright grin at the blond, a twinkle of mischief sparkling, but before Shoyo could respond, white and black hair blocked his vision with exuberant jumps.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey! My disciple has returned!” Bokuto, like a raging storm, spun the crow in circles with laughter so infectious both men had to laugh with him. </p><p>“I missed you a lot too, Bokuto-san! I’m sorry I missed you and Akaashi-san last week. I was visiting family.” </p><p>The wing spiker let go of the younger man, who looked positively apologetic, as if he missed them on purpose. </p><p>Waving a hand in front of him, Bokuto replied, “Ah, that’s no problem. We came unannounced to surprise you! I just feel bad we bothered Kenma without you there – you know he can’t stand anyone that isn’t Kuroo or you.” </p><p>Hinata didn’t know why, but he looked to Atsumu when Bokuto mentioned Kenma. </p><p>The same grin was still on the setter’s face, but Hinata saw there was something missing there, something closed off that wasn’t before. </p><p>“I’ll let you two catch up, I think Meian-kun wanted to go over signals.” </p><p>Hintata watched the setter’s broad back retreating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I… I’m leaving for Brazil.” The opposite hitter confessed to his team. They all exclaimed in surprise, some in happiness and some in sadness. </p><p>Golden eyes met dark brown ones briefly, before flickering to the black ones next to them. Hinata quickly lowered his own and saw Sakusa grip his clasped hands tighter from the corner of his eye. Noticing his stiffness, Atsumu put a reassuring hand on Sakusa’s thigh before exclaiming, “Don’t forget about us when you get all famous!” </p><p>“Of course not! I wouldn’t dream of it!” The ginger sported an uncharacteristically strained smile, only noticed by Bokuto and the blond setter. </p><p>Bokuto’s own faltered slightly, chalking it up to the fact that Hinata ended his relationship with Kenma a few days prior. According to Kuroo, Kenma knew Shoyo planned to end things before leaving for Brazil. The wing spiker didn’t really understand the ginger’s logic – they had done long distance before – but it wasn’t his place to question it, so he stayed silent instead.</p><p>Atsumu and Shoyo knew different. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shoyo-kun!”</p><p>“Oikawa-san!” </p><p>The two players hugged tightly, garnering strange looks from onlookers. </p><p>An extra squeeze on his waist before letting go, Oikawa smiled at the smaller man.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>Giving the tall setter a playful shove, Shoyo answered, “That’s your fault for playing in Argentina. I’m still going to defeat you, Grand King.” </p><p>Kageyama and Miya watched the couple banter who were oblivious to the stares directed at them. </p><p>“Do you ever wish things were different?”</p><p>The blond looked to his teammate in surprise. The black-haired man was still staring at the couple, a wistful gaze. “I knew we wouldn’t be together forever,” Kageyama continued, “he was too good for me. I didn’t appreciate who he was when we were together. But you,” and then Kageyama turned to Atsumu with a strange look he couldn’t quite place, “you knew. From the beginning, you knew. And I knew Hinata knew too.” </p><p>Atsumu glanced at Hinata, who donned a soft smile as he looked to the two setters before turning back towards Oikawa. </p><p>“Every day.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How are ya feelin’?” </p><p>Cold air surrounded the pair as they stared into the dark night. </p><p>“Better than before. I haven’t drank like this since we last lost the Olympics – that was a pretty bad night.” Hintata chuckled, closing his eyes to absorb the moment. </p><p>“That was a pretty bad night. I didn’t know Bokkun could drink that much.” </p><p>Hinata let out a soft laugh. They ended up losing to Argentina four years ago, Oikawa proving to be the ultimate opponent for the Japanese team and Hinata wouldn’t have had it any other way. It had been so long since he could enjoy the match as much as he did that time, old and new teammates creating the ideal atmosphere to challenge himself further. While the loss was bittersweet, Shoyo vowed to beat the Great King at the next Olympics with everyone else. Unfortunately, Japan didn’t make it far enough to challenge Argentina and the Japanese team decided to bury their sorrows in alcohol after their loss. </p><p>Atsumu glanced at his teammate with a gentle expression. Memories of high school, Black Jackals, the last Olympics flashed past his eyes and he felt a strange pang in his chest. </p><p>“Sho-”</p><p>“Do you think if we were single at the same time, we would’ve dated?” </p><p>Atsumu swore Hintata heard his heart pounding in his chest with the way the younger man stared back into deep brown eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ah, nothing.” Shoyo turned away from the setter, his arms curling into his chest. “Sorry Atsumu-san, I must’ve had too much to drink – that was a weird question! I have really weird thoughts when I drink, Kageyama and Kenma always yell at me about this! Wow, I should really learn to control how much I drink...” Hinata trailed off, strangled laughter spilling from his lips. </p><p>Standing up, the younger man flashed a brilliant smile to the setter who could only look on as the sun radiated warmth onto the setter’s cold skin. </p><p>How could Atsumu tell Shoyo he sought him in the dark nights, chasing a tenderness he never experienced but yearned for. A craving he knew only one can satisfy. </p><p>“No worries, Sho-kun! We’ve had a lot ‘ta drink tonight!” is what he said instead. </p><p>Taking the proffered hand, Atsumu hoisted himself up and shook off the imaginary dirt from his pants. </p><p>“Ah, I should call Oikawa-san. I told him I’d let him know when we’re almost done drinking.” Hinata pulled out his cellphone and searched for his fiancé’s number. </p><p>The blond heard a small voice inside snarling that that should’ve been him. </p><p>“I’m gonna head inside, Sho. Just wanted ‘ta check ya were okay.” Hinata’s eyes shone brighter with the reflection of his cellphone and they lingered on Atsumu’s for a second too long. They both knew.</p><p>“Ah, okay. I know Omi can handle his liquor but take care of him!” The ginger brought the device to his ear and waved the setter off with an unreadable smile. </p><p>In a burst of courage, maybe it was the liquor, Atsumu grabbed the phone from Hinata and ended the call before the younger man could protest.</p><p>The spiker looked to the older man with wide eyes. The small box pressed against Atsumu, a reminder of what was waiting for him inside. </p><p>“I… I-I just wanna say,” Atsumu heard the tremor in his voice, “I don’t regret where I am in life.” </p><p>Hinata stood still, the unreadable expression still on his face, but the grip on Shoyo’s wrist tightened as the setter said his next words.</p><p>“I’m going to ask Omi ‘ta marry me. I was gonna do it after we won a medal, but since that ain’t happenin’, I’m gonna ask him before we leave,” Hinata didn’t know why he felt an ache in his chest. He shouldn’t feel an ache in his chest. He knew that. “I just wanted ‘ya… I just…” </p><p>A warm hand clasped the one around his wrist and Hinata allowed his face to show the emotion he hid for so long, allowed himself to be bare before the setter just this once.</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Atsumu committed Shoyo’s expression to memory.</p><p>“I hope we find each other in the next life.” Atsumu whispered into the black night, a confession he never wanted to utter into existence but wanted Shoyo – no, <i>needed</i> Shoyo to know.</p><p>Whether Shoyo knew the consequences of his next words or not, Atsumu was grateful for them, “But we only have one.”</p><p>With sober eyes, Atsumu let go of Shoyo’s wrist and felt like he could breathe deeply for the first time in his life. </p><p>The phone in Atsumu’s hand vibrated. Oikawa and Hinata’s image appeared on the screen, a selfie of them at a restaurant overseas somewhere.</p><p>Hinata slipped the phone from the setter’s hand to his own and answered, “Hi.” </p><p>Without looking at the spiker, Atsumu turned around and headed back to his future.</p><p>Hinata could hear Oikawa’s voice through the small speaker, but his eyes watched Atsumu’s retreating back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry - feeling the angst these days and atsuhina's been calling out to me so here y'all go 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>